


Make Daddy Proud

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Smut, Sugar Daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: Daichi doesn't have time for a traditional relationship, but he has money. And you're really good at showing your appreciation for his money.Crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 60





	Make Daddy Proud

Between being coach at Kurasuno and following his blossoming career, Daichi didn’t have the time to go out and meet people. Even less to start a relationship. What he did have, in excess, was money. He was always working, so he never had the time to spend all the cash he saved up. He was in his mid-twenties, already had a house, a stable job, and a sizable savings.

Luckily, his friends had more time than him. He spotted you at one of his get-togethers with his friends, you tagged along with one or the other. It was a bit hard to recall at the time, but you carried yourself so confidently, he couldn’t help but be pulled in.

Talking turned into flirting as the drinks flowed, and flirting became jokes, which stopped being jokes at some point when you slipped your number in his pocket, if he ever did want to become a Sugar Daddy. And boy, Daichi did.

It took him some time to actually call, but that was the last bit of hesitance you would get from Daichi. Two months in, and you were happily handing over the shiny black card for everything. Boba tea? Black card. New haircut and dye? Black card. New outfit? Black card. You excelled in spending Daddy Daichi’s money, but he was always sure to come collect.

It wasn’t often that he called you to his house, his schedule didn’t allow it. But whenever that special ringtone went off on your phone, a shiver always ran through your spine. You rushed home, hopping in the shower to prepare for what was going to be a long night. There was no time to enjoy the water like you usually would, Daddy didn’t like to be kept waiting.

People thought you would stride up to his door in the nicest clothes you bought on Daichi’s dime, but realistically you wore a baggy hoodie and comfortable shorts. All the good stuff was hidden below, just like Daichi liked it. You let yourself in, locking the door behind you. It wasn’t the first time you had been called over, and Daichi liked it when you stuck to his routine. And so you did, leaving your shoes at the door as you softly padded to his room.

The bags you carried were left at the foot of the bed, and you were already climbing to where Daichi reclined, clad only in loose basketball shorts. You knew if you snuck your hand beneath the waistband, the only thing you’d find was his impressive length. Instead, you let him pull you closer, tucking your head under his chin.

“Have you been good, baby?” His voice was already on the verge of husky, and you could see the effect of your presence by the growing bulge in his shorts. You nodded meekly, scampering off the bed to show off your latest purchases. It was a game between the two of you, the way you leaned over the edge of the bed to grab your new favorite outfit or a delicate necklace. The sway of your hips as you searched, the feeling of his eyes roaming over your ass, it was all you could do to keep from clenching your legs together.

His fingers would trace the hem of your shorts, wandering the expanse of your ass, caressing and groping in tandem. As soon as you heard him groan, you slipped from his hold, tossing your hoodie to the floor. The shorts came off slower, turning to give him a show. Everything below was nothing more than a collection of strings, showing off your excitement. Daichi sat on the edge of the bed, barely ghosting a touch against his length as you stalked towards him. It felt like your destiny to sink to your knees, to allow his hand to cradle your face as the other worked himself out of what little he wore.

You reveled in how his hand slipped from your cheek to the hair at the nape of your neck. Control was something Daichi didn’t often get, but you allowed him moments like these, guiding you to lick him from base to tip. His hands, calloused from overuse, threaded through your hair as he brought your mouth down around his girth.

His lead was gentle as your mouth stretch around him, barely a quarter of the way down. Each pass pushed him further into your throat, and you fought the tears that threaten to spring from your eyes. With a deep breath through your nose and a soft hum, you took him as far as your body would allow, desperately trying to move your tongue against the veins that littered the underside of his cock. Daichi’s fingers tightened in your hair before relaxing, drawing calming circles against your scalp.

“You’re being so good for me, baby.” His voice dripped with lust, sending a wave of heat through your body. His hands were tangled in your hair, dragging you slowly up and down his dick, spreading the slick of your saliva further with each plunge. Daichi’s breath quickened, and he pulled you off with a lewd pop. Your hands were already working, reaching for the bottle of lube buried in your bags.

You had learned early on that it was better to be overprepared when it came to Daichi’s dick. A good amount of the bottle was emptied on his impressive length, while he slicked his fingers to stretch you out. You weren’t too happy for the delay, but his calloused fingers working in and out of you was never unwelcome. He rushed this time, his fingers sloppy as he tried to work you up.

Once you were properly stretched and needy, Daichi returned to his original spot on the bed, reclining as if he was ready to nap. “Come on, baby, make daddy happy.” He was always so soft with you, but the commanding tone he took set your every nerve aflame. You crawled your way to him, straddling his waist before he took your hips to maneuver you.

His cock sunk slowly into your heat, bit by bit. The two of you were panting by the time he was fully seated. Even with the excess of lube, it was still a pleasant stretch. It took a minute for you to find your bearings, but you were impatient to move. Your hips drew circles and figure eights across his pelvis, making you shiver at the way his dick ground against your insides with each move. Daichi’s blunt nails dug into your waist, circling you faster. His deep groans made you want to move faster, but his hands lifted you until only the tip of his length remained inside.

You were content to let gravity drag you down, but Daichi had other thoughts. His hips canted into your heat, the lube slicking his path. You keened on top of him, grinding down into his thrusts. Your legs ached, trying to keep up with him now that he had entirely given in. Still, he kept you anchored, a hand at the small of your back bracing you against his vicious thrusts. You could feel your legs shake against his thighs, and he reached up to cup your head as he flipped the two of you, desperate to stay inside.

You had already been smaller than him, but he felt all the more giant when he had you bent in half like this. Breathless gasps and whines were all you could voice under the assault of his messy thrusts, but Daichi loved it all the more.

“So good for me, baby, you’re taking me so deep.” He threw your legs over one shoulder, allowing himself to bend down to speak directly into your ear, his breath hot against your sensitive skin. “Taking your daddy so well. Tell me who you belong to, baby? Who takes such good care of you?” His thrusts slowed as you reached your precipice, causing a desperate cry to claw its way from your lungs.

“You do daddy, I belong to you!” Tears sprung from your eyes as you tried to writhe against him. Daichi held your legs in place, dragging his cock slowly from your heat. He pressed messy kisses against your neck, not minding the hair slick with sweat that stuck to your skin.”Please, daddy!”

He was spurred on once more from your pleading, pounding into you with no remorse. You’d be sore for days to come, but it felt so sinfully sweet that you couldn’t find it in yourself to care. He reached between your thighs, clumsily stroking you to your peak. You clung to him, as much as you could as he bucked into you, pushing your release farther, taking full advantage of the way your body seemed to pull him in. His release came soon after, his lustful grunts against your neck and his spend coating your insides. The feeling of it cooling against your thigh when he pulled out brought a grimace to your face, but Daichi simply chuckled, kissing away the wrinkle in your brow.

Daichi never seemed content to sit afterward, he was always moving. Some part of you wished for a few minutes to bask in the with him, but you knew this was better. Daichi drug you out of your thoughts with a wave.

“I’ve got the bath ready. You left a few of your oils and things here last time, so I added a few. Want to join me?” Sinking into the heat of the bath was euphoric, and you couldn’t help but wonder if that’s what Daichi felt every time he sunk into you. His skin was sticky against yours as you lay against his chest, but it was easily washed away with the gently scented water. He couldn’t resist peppering a few kisses along your neck as the two of you washed, and you weren’t entirely sure if he was done with you tonight.

Yes, you thought, this was definitely better.


End file.
